Dragon Attack 2
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: King Destructo is back and is trying to take over the world again. Will the 3 Lane kids be able to stop him or will he succeed? The story is better than the summary! R&R Please!


I own all the characters and the plot

Audrey Lane (Age 15)

Daniel Lane (Age 11)

Rosie Lane (Age 6)

Jason (Age 16) (Audrey's boyfriend)

Matthew (Age 13)

Bonnie (Age 15) (Audrey's best friend)

Angie Lane (Age 31) (The Lane kid's mom)

Dave Lane (Age 34) (The Lane kid's dad)

Grandma Ruth (Age 60)

King Destructo (Age ?)

Melvin (Age ?) (King Destructo's minion)

* * *

><p>Dragon Attack 2<p>

Chapter 1

On a bright and sunny August morning in Orlando, Florida, a few months after Daniel and Matthew defeated the evil King Destructo, the 3 Lane kids were getting ready for their first day of school.

"I'm excited about my first day of first grade!" Rosie exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"I know, you've been talking about it for the past week." Daniel said in an annoyed tone.

"Daniel, be nice to your sister." Angie fussed at her son.

"Sorry Mom." Daniel apologized.

"It's alright, now go wake your older sister up." Angie ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel said as he made his way to the stairs.

Daniel went up the stairs and walked down the hallway till he reached a door with lots of posters of celebrities on it. Daniel knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>"Audrey, are you up?" Daniel asked as he knocked on the door.<p>

"Yes, now go away!" Audrey snapped from behind the door.

With that, Daniel went back down stairs.

* * *

><p>"Hmmm, what should I wear for my first day of 10th grade?" Audrey asked herself as she opened and closed the drawers.<p>

Audrey opened up a drawer with her shirts and pulled out a tight, pink shirt with hearts all over it.

"Now should I wear a skirt or some shorts?" Audrey asked as she closed the shirt drawer.

She went over to the drawer with her skirts and shorts and opened it.

"I think I should wear this skirt today." Audrey said to herself as she pulled out her jean mini skirt from her drawer.

Once she had her whole outfit picked out, she took off her pink pajama t shirt and her pink and white stripped pajama pants and put her tight, pink shirt with hearts all over it and her jean mini skirt on.

"Now for shoes." Audrey said as she opened her closet.

She looked in her closet and saw a pair of hot pink flip flops and decided to put them on.

"Audrey, hurry up, the bus is going to be here soon!" Angie called from down stairs.

"I'm coming, Mom!" Audrey shouted.

Audrey quickly did her makeup, grabbed her pink back pack, and ran down stairs.

* * *

><p>"You got everything?" Angie asked.<p>

"Yeah but I haven't had breakfast." Audrey complained.

"Isn't there a café in your school?" Angie asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Said Audrey.

"Well the bus should be here to pick you up any minute, your sister and brother has already been picked up." Said Angie.

"Alright, I'll go wait outside for the bus." Audrey told her mom.

"Good idea." Audrey said as she went to the front door.

Audrey went out the front door and walked down her drive way when she saw her best friend, who had short, blonde hair and was wearing a tie dyed t shirt, short jean shorts, and tie dyed flip flops walking down the sidewalk.

* * *

><p>"Hey Audrey!" A blonde haired girl called as she was walking down the sidewalk.<p>

"Hey Bonnie!" Audrey called back.

Bonnie ran to see her best friend.

"Audrey, how are you?" Bonnie asked hugging her best friend.

"I'm great, how about you?" Audrey asked hugging Bonnie back.

"Same here. I love your outfit by the way." Said Bonnie.

"Thanks, I love yours too." Said Audrey.

"Thanks." Bonnie thanked.

"You're welcome. Can you believe we're starting our sophomore year of high school today?" Audrey asked.

"No I can't, it seems like just yesterday it was our first day of kindergarten and we were playing with blocks and that mean girl, who's name I forgot, knocked over your tower." Said Bonnie.

"Time flies by so fast doesn't it?" Audrey asked.

"Yes it does." Bonnie replied.

The two girls continued to talk until the bus came to pick them up.

* * *

><p>Over at the castle in the secret island, the evil King Destructo was recovering from the stabbing that Daniel did a few months ago.<p>

"Are you feeling better your highness?" The king's minion asked.

"No Melvin, I don't!" King Destructo snapped putting pressure on his chest.

"It's been 3 months since you got hurt, how could your chest still be hurting?" Melvin asked.

"Daniel stabbed me in the heart you idiot. How do you expect it to feel better?" The king asked.

"Forget I asked that." Said Melvin.

"Good, now I have an idea of how we can destroy the world." The king said.

"What about the brats that almost killed you?" Melvin asked.

"Well we'll just have to capture them again." The king said.

"I'll go get the rest of the minions to capture them." Said Melvin.

"Wait, I haven't told you my plan yet." The king said.

"What's your plan this time?" Melvin asked.

"I was thinking we can send our fire breathing dragon to destroy every place in the world." The king explained.

"That's a good idea." Said Melvin.

"Yes it is and once we capture the brats, they won't be able to stop us muwahahaha!" The king cackled evilly.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys like my new Dragon Attack story!<p> 


End file.
